Hysteria
by Brutalessin
Summary: Tragic events change people. They can change you into a whole new person. That's what happens to Dell Conagher,a Texan living with his wife and trying to make a living.Until, something pushes him to the point that now he's sentenced to 25 years in Prison. Will he be able to change in those 25 years? Or will he become like the other men he's met in prison?
1. Chapter 1

People experience tragic events all the time that effect them till the day they die. Some have the capacity to withhold the feelings and continue on with it still clawing at the back of their minds constantly.

Sadly not everyone is so capable.

Sometimes the human mind can't comprehend the situation to the point where they snap and become a whole new person.

This change, for the most part, is a bad thing.

Becoming a whole new being doesn't make the situation okay, it makes it worse. This 'new' person will experience a mental breakdown, unlike any their old selves dealt with before. It's a shame really when that person doesn't deserve this.

Dell Conagher, a country man who prides himself on his work and tries to make a suitable living for his wife, is sadly a man who experiences a very tragic event that will change him forever.

Losing your job isn't easy and living a poor life down south with a pregnant wife isn't easier. Although, Dell was a tough man and was able to find good work at a local auto shop. His boss was kind and expressed deep sorrow for Dell and his wife's struggles.

"I know what it's like, sinking that low," Dell's boss, Terry, said contentedly, "And with a child on the way too..."

Dell was happier than can be when he told his wife the news of his new job. She smiled at him as she began to set the table for dinner.

"I told you that Terry was always hiring at that dang shop of 'is."

Dell pulled his wife in for a kiss, "thanks darling."

"Oh don't thank me hun, now go get washed up so we can eat."

His face beamed and he bowed his head down at her, "right away ma'am."

To Dell, it seemed like everything in his life was turning for the better. His wife was happy, he was happy, and as far as he can tell his unborn child was going to live a wonderful life.

When Mrs. Conagher told him about her pregnancy, it startled him. He hadn't expected to start a family so soon, but he was happy nonetheless.

A couple of weeks in the job at Terry's, Dell noticed that his boss would usually leave early. He asked around to the other workers where he goes and they all mostly gave the same response.

"He usually goes to junk yards and the like to collect old pieces."

"He likes taking the trucks for test drives to make sure they're working before we give 'em back."

"Picking up extra supplies at home is what he told me once, he's always forgetting things."

A couple of days later, Dell was awfully sick. The seasons were changing , which meant to Dell's demise, a common flu was floating around his town.

He avoided his wife as he dressed for work as he wanted to keep working so he could support his family in the future. So when he kissed her goodbye he made sure to not show signs of his illness until he left the house.

In the first few hours of work he thought he could make it. He struggled until he began to grow feverish. Toughening it out didn't work as sneezing and coughing really blinded you on keeping task. His co-workers took note of this and all decided on making him take the rest of the day off. Dell tried to protest but they practically forced him into Terry's office.

"Alright alright I'm go-,"He sneezed,"ing...ugh"

He stepped into Terry's office.

"Terry? Sir?"

He looked around the small, cluttered room and noticed that his boss wasn't there.

'He must have left already...' Dell thought to himself. He pulled his red handkerchief out of his old, brown coat pocket and wiped off his dripping nose.

He walked to the front desk of the auto shop and told them he was leaving because they were the first ones to see Terry when he came back. They nodded in understanding and told Dell to make sure to punch out his card.

Dell made his way into the back room, taking off his goggles as he walked near a locker with his name on it. He put them inside and smiled at the picture of his wife and him hanging on the locker door. Grabbing his belongings and putting his jacket on, Dell made sure to punch his card out before he walked to his truck.

He shivered as he made his way into the truck. It wasn't that cold out since he did live in Texas, but him being sick made it feel worse.

He put the key into the ignition and turned it, sitting there for a couple of minutes just to wait till warm air blew out of the vents.

Driving home didn't take long and before he knew it he was walking inside of his home.

"Honey?" Dell called out. No response.

He hung up his coat and took off his shoes. He checked the kitchen to see if his wife was in there, which she wasn't.

He believed her to just be doing something upstairs and decided to stop worrying until he heard a loud groan. Dell turned his head toward the stairs and waited till he heard that groan again. His eyes bulged out in fear as he ran up the stairs quickly, almost tripping at the top.

He busted through the bedroom door expecting to see his wife in pain. Instead, he saw her in an entirely different state.

In bed, with his wife, was his boss, Terry.

Dell stopped and went blank. He couldn't move nor speak, even if he could he wasn't sure what to do or say.

The two on the bed stopped their love-making when Dell burst through the door.

Terry jumped off of Mrs. Conagher and stood up by the bed. He grabbed a pillow to save Dell from seeing anything. Dell's wife pulled the covers up and tried to explain.

Dell's eyes showed no emotion. It was like he had lost all part of himself entirely. He didn't even know his wife was even trying to talk to him. It was like in an instant, Dell Conagher existed no more and what was left is anew. Then, like a light in the distance, everything clicked.

If you'd asked him now, Dell honestly couldn't tell you exactly what happened after that. He lunged at Terry and shoved him into the mirror on the wall, shattering it into shards. Terry cried out as he stepped on broken glass but was soon muffled as Dell began choking him. His wife jumped up and tried pushing him off of. Terry also tried to pry the hands on his neck off, scratching them till red streaks formed.

After what seemed like years, Terry went limp. Dell slowly let go and the body slid to the floor on top of the broken glass.

"You killed him! You-you monster! I should have never married you! You're a horrible person Dell Conagher and you deserve to rot in hell! And you know what? The baby isn't even yours!"

Dell ignored all the insults and walked to the dresser near his bed. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a small black box. He opened it up and inside was .256 Winchester Magnum.

"Dell?...Dell!"

A loud thud of another limp body hitting the floor was only heard by the last man standing in the small house in Bee Cave, Texas.

Then, as if time stopped itself,

silence.

* * *

><p>"In local news, Dell Conagher who lived in Bee Cave as a mechanic for Terry's auto repair has been convicted of first degree murder on three accounts. Mr. Conagher left work early due to an illness and caught his wife and his boss Terry in bed together. Terry was killed by asphyxiation and Mrs. Conagher was killed by a Magnum that was inside Mr. Conagher's home. However, Mrs. Conagher was four months pregnant at the time. Dell Conagher has been sentenced to 25 years no bail."<p>

* * *

><p>Orange was a color that Dell never really liked, but now that's all he would be wearing for the next 25 years. The Texan looked down at his hands which were cuffed in the front and his right ankle was chained to the seat along with the other convicts on the bus.<p>

He sighed.

He had never been to jail before so he had no idea what to expect.

He had lost track of the time as well since they've driven for a while now. Turns out, many of the jails in Texas were beginning to get a little overfilled. So the prisoners that were on the bus are now being transported to a jail in New Mexico. Dell wasn't to sure what the name was again.

'Well since it's going to be a long ride, might as well take a nap...'

Being bumped around on a bus full of dangerous convicts didn't really make it easy for Conagher to fall asleep, though he eventually did.

A few hours later, the Texan was awoken by loud banging. He jolted up to see the police officer that accompanied them slamming his fist on the inside of the bus.

"Alright everyone! We're going to take this nice, slowly, and orderly. I want one person to leave the bus at a time when told to."

It took a few minutes to get everyone off the bus since some were shuffling a little slower than others. Dell guessed the ones going slow probably have been in jail before and weren't too keen on going back.

The convicts walked through the big metal gate into the prison. Once entered, they walked through a mandatory metal detector.

Dell took in the prison slowly. It was pretty dull looking. Also old. He noticed arrows on the wall pointing into two different directions. One was red and the other was blue.

'Possibly two sections to the prison?' He pondered.

The new prisoners were directed into a big assembly room. Dell would say it felt like he was in school again. He opted out on saying that aloud because he felt the men around him wouldn't find that as funny.

Loud clicking of heels on flooring emitted through the room, with each step they drew closer. Everyone unwillingly drew their attention to the person climbing the stairs up on the stage.

The person was an older woman who wore a purple suit with a tight skirt. Her voice was loud and scratchy, like she smoked 3 packs of cigarettes a day. Her eyes darted around the room as she spoke like taking all the prisoners as if they were her students and she was the principal.

"Hello everyone, I'm not one for introductions...I'd leave that to my assistant Miss Pauling...Though, I want you all to call me the Administrator. Miss Pauling will be going over the rules and regulations, Before she does that, I'd like to say something to you all,"she cleared her throat, which in honesty, didn't help her much,"do not think this will be a walk in the park gentlemen. You will be worked hard. We, and when I mean we I mean everyone else but me, want to try our absolute best to make you suitable again for the outside world. However long that may be. I hope that I never see any of you in my office, because as much as I deeply care for you all, I have much more important matters to take care of. Now Miss Pauling will explain to you what we expect of you here."

To Dell, and possibly everyone else, they thought she was finished which made them happy until,

"Oh and one more thing gentlemen, Welcome To Teufort."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dell Conagher?"

The woman that the Announcer spoke of, Miss Pauling, held a clipboard in her hands with a list of names on it.

Dell stepped forward and stared. However he couldn't help but glance at the young lady. She had jet black hair. Her crystal blue eyes were covered by her glasses that complimented her face well. Similar to the Administrator, she wore a purple top with a tight skirt.

"Alright Dell you're going to the...Red block. So go stand over there," Miss Pauling said pointing off to the side.

Dell waited at where she pointed until she went through all the names. Once finished, one of the guards guided all who were told to be in the Red block to their cells there.

Dell was given cell 106.

As he peered into the cramped space that would be his new 'home', the officer pushed him in and slammed the bar doors shut.

Even though he was now caged, it didn't bother the older man. Prior to figuring out his cell block, Miss Pauling discussed with the new inmates the time periods of when things happen. Everyone shared the same schedule besides some of the things they did for work hours.

7:00 AM wake up.

7:30 - 8:25 AM breakfast in dining quarters - south wing.

8:30 - 11:20 AM working on mechanical things - south-western wing

12:00 - 1:00 PM lunch in dining quarters - south wing

1:15 - 2:30 PM yard free time - middle courtyard

2:40 - 4:00 PM more work, sometimes building and woodwork - south-eastern wing

4:30 - 5:30 PM dinner - south wing

5:40 - 6:50 PM out of cells to chat or run quick errands

7:30 PM lights out.

Dell sat on his cell bed. To his left was a toilet and sink, which he could only hope was still working. There was a small window that was barred.

'At least I can see the outside a bit...,' he thought.

The walls were bare and made of solid concrete.

There wasn't much the old Texan could do now but sit because the Announcer didn't want the inmates joining half a day.

He was half tempted to start writing tallies on the wall but he decided that was stupid. (And when he turned around and looked at the wall that his bed was adjoined to, it had about a million tally marks on it)

Laying his head down on the pillow and pulling his body with him to fully be on the bed, Dell sat there.

'Twenty-five years...,' He thought.

He closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose.

A morning wake up call sounded through the intercom.

Dell groaned and rolled over.

He was surprisingly a morning person but sleeping on a hard bed in prison wasn't to inviting to wake up to.

Down below, since he was on the second floor of the cells, he heard guards chatting away and getting ready to start the day.

Their chatter stopped when a female voice piped in.

Dell's ears weren't the greatest, but he could tell it was Miss Pauling.

Her loud voice rang through the wing, "when the cell doors open, I want all prisoners to step outside of their cells. If you do not comply, we will go in there and you will face consequences."

Dell stood up and walked closer to the entrance of his cell. He stretched and ran a hand over his face. He could feel a light fuzz which meant he should probably shave soon.

With the sound of a click, the cell doors opened. Once his opened, Conagher stepped out.

He looked down the rows and saw thousands of men doing the same. It still surprises him that he'll be doing this for a long time. After Miss Pauling did a roll call, and luckily everyone complied, they were allowed to go to breakfast.

Dell's stomach grumbled.

"Well let's go start the day," he mumbled.

It didn't take long for Dell to reach the south wing.

He walked into the dining quarters and felt like he was in high school again.

Well besides the fact the fact everyone was older and was either wearing orange or a navy blue outfit.

He walked to the line to grab some food, which he was happy to say, wasn't as gross as he expected.

He looked around the room again and grew anxious. He didn't know any of these people. He couldn't just sit at any random table and expect them to be okay with it!

However, Dell's decision on where to sit was made up for him.

A man who looked younger than he, put his arm around him and yelled loud like a drill sergeant in his ear, "Come on Private! You'll be sitting over here!"

Dell was dragged to a table that had three other occupants. An African-American man with one eye, a gentlemen with a mask over his face, and a tall man with a hat and a pair of glasses on.

"Private I'd like you to meet my friends Demoman, Spy, and Sniper!"

The loud man said pointing to each man while saying their names.

"And you can call me Soldier."

Dell was startled to say the least. He honestly wasn't sure why he was dragged over here.

"Uhm, it's nice to meet y'all," he said. He was still kind even though he was confused.

"Although, I would really like to know why I was brought over here...and why are you using those funny lil' nicknames?"

"Well," Soldier started, "I saw you standing there like a lost kitten. So I took it upon myself to bring you over here."

Dell nodded even though he was a little mad about being compared to a lost kitten.

"But then why do you use the nicknames?" He brought up again.

"Were not that same people anymore," the Spy spoke up which Dell took in account he was French, "so we now go by different names. The others here though, choose the name for you based on who you are."

"Wait so you were an actual spy? For what? And how'd you get caught?" Dell asked as he sat down at the table, obviously interested.

The Spy looked at this newcomer and smiled.

"Oui, I was, and still am, a spy. I can't give you all the details of course, but I know I'd still be out there if it wasn't for a certain someone..."

Spy glared at the Sniper.

In return, the sniper smirked.

"So, you're Texan?" the Spy asked.

"Yeah."

"What's your name?" The Demoman butted in.

Dell shifted his eyes to his eye.

"My name? Dell Conagher."

"Hmm, we need to find you a new name."

"What's wrong with my name?"

"I didn't say anything was wrong. Just if you're gonna be with us you best be changing your name."

"What would my nickname be?"

"Don't worry Private, we'll figure it out for you," Soldier added in.

Dell looked at his new acquaintances. He was not entirely sure of them, but at least he had people to talk to.

The morning was fine. Turns out Soldier and he both chose mechanical work. So Dell was happy he had someone there.

Lunch was the same as breakfast, talking about random things with Soldier, Spy, Sniper, and Demoman

Dell asked how long they served so far and decided to hold the 'what are you in here for?' question for a later time.

Soldier was in here the longest so far. Demoman was second. Spy and Sniper share the same time since they were caught together.

After lunch they went out to the yard. It was a big open area that was pretty much vacant besides the few lone bleachers.

Dell spotted the Spy talking to a few men. Once they walked away Spy pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Conagher decided to go over to him.

"Howdy Spy."

"Ah! Dell, how do you do?"

"Eh i'm alright, first day wasn't too bad."

"Well that's good, care for a smoke?" Spy offered the open pack to him.

"Nah, thanks anyway. But hey I wanted to ask you something. It's kind of random really, but it's been on my mind since I first saw ya."

"Oui?"

"How were you allowed to wear that mask in here?"

The Frenchman chuckled.

"Ah Dell, I made a deal."

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

He took a long drag of his cigarette, "It's a long story which perhaps I'll tell you later but for now, I made a deal with my lawyer that if I cooperate I'd get to keep my balaclava."

"I'm surprised you weren't your own lawyer,"Dell replied.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long to post! I was busy playing a name game I bought on Steam, Prison Architect. Pretty fitting don't you think? Well here's a longer chapter for you guys

* * *

><p>At the end of the day the others never really had the chance to figure out a name.<p>

Dell stumbled back into his cell like everyone else was and sat down on the bed. After the long day he had, hibernating sounded great.

Although, he still had a few minutes left to light's out.

To his dismay, his friend's cells weren't anywhere near his. So it's not like he'd have time to find them and have a quick chat.

Finally after a few minutes of picking at his nails, he heard the words he needed.

"Lights out!"

"Mornin' " Dell said as he sat down at breakfast.

"Good morning Private!" Soldier shouted while stuffing his face full of food.

Dell looked around the dining hall.

"Where's Demoman, Spy, and Sniper?"

Soldier tapped his chin in thought.

"I think they got in trouble last night so Hale is talking with them."

"Trouble? What did they do, and who's Hale?"

"Yeah I guess Sniper pissed off Spy so they started fighting. Demoman tried to break them up but the guards thought they were all fighting each other," he paused to take a sip of his juice, "Saxton Hale is the head guard for the prison. He also decides punishments if Miss Pauling and the Administrator are too busy."

Dell nodded while eating his cereal.

"Do you think they'll be fine?"

"Ha! Those three have been through a lot worse. They'll probably be put on community service."

"Oh," Dell replied.

"So you ready for mechanical work today?" Soldier said to change the subject.

"Huh? Yeah why?"

"Why? Didn't you listen yesterday private, or are you still a little lost kitten?" Soldier mocked.

"Alright partner stop referring to me as a kitten!" Dell rubbed the back of his neck," and maybe I dozed a lil' yesterday...So what?"

"You disappoint me private...We're having a contest on who can create something awesome from scratch."

"I've only been here one day though!" Dell exclaimed loudly.

"Tough shit cupcake. We all gotta take part," Soldier chuckled and ate his toast.

Dell bit the inside of his cheek.

He didn't say another word to Soldier.

"Alright everyone. As I said yesterday, today I'll be letting you use your creative freedom to make anything your little hearts desires. However, follow prison rules. So no: sharp, explosive, harmful, offensive, or just anything plain dangerous alright?" the teacher for the mechanical work said.

Dell sat in one of the chairs as the teacher spoke. He wasn't entirely sure what to make. He did work on auto repair and did go to school for it, but unlike his grandfather, he wasn't that creative.

In the midst of his thinking, Soldier walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Dell jumped in surprise.

"Woah calm down private! I was just coming over to ask if you had any ideas yet."

"No, not yet," Dell sighed.

"Well remember we only need plans today. Building can come later."

"Yeah, but I'm not that creative...what about you?" Dell asked.

Soldier's face beamed with excitement, "I'm going to build a rocket! Wait no...Maybe a rocket launcher!"

"Teach' said we can't make anything harmful Soldier..."

"Well dammit then I have no ideas either."

Soldier slumped down next to Dell. The two looked around and saw others already thinking of ideas and planning them.

Dell groaned.

"Ow! Shit bro, what the hell did you do that for?"

The men looked up to see two people fighting.

"Because you're an asshole who stole my food the other day."

"Fuck you man, I'm bleeding now."

"Oh you're such a baby…"

"Whatever, grab me a wrench would ya?"

"A wrench? I thought we weren't building today….,"The one guy looked around, "Besides we don't got one here."

"Shit...I wanted to start building."

Dell's mouth was agape and then he smiled.

Soldier looked over to him and asked,"What are you smiling for private?"

Dell chuckled,"I think I just figured out what I'm going to be building."

"You monkeys!" Saxton Hale shouted as he slammed his fist on his desk.

Demoman, Sniper, and Spy jolted a little in their seats.

Hale rubbed his eyes,"I do hate missing fights...but oh well, my job is to punish you three. So hmm...I would have given you something better if you had thrown some better punches but, oh well. Community Service I guess."

The trio sighed in happiness.

"You better sigh, I could have thrown you down in the Hole with IT."

"Oh thank you . We wouldn't last a day down in there!, "Demoman said uneasily.

Spy and Sniper nodded their heads.

Hale looked at the three,"whatever, now get out of my sight! The next time I see you three, you better have invited me to see you fight each other!"

"Come on private, tell me what you're going to build!" Soldier pleaded while following Dell to the lunch line.

"Soldier I already told ya, it's a secret."

Soldier complained loudly, "But I hate secrets!"

Dell looked over to see Spy, Sniper, and Demoman walking into the dining hall.

"Hey y'all!" He shouted as he beckoned them to come over.

"So I heard you were fightin' last night," the Texan smiled.

Spy groaned loudly while rubbing a hand over his face.

Sniper chuckled, "I pissed Spook off, now we all got community service."

"Hey, at least it's better than the Hole."

"The Hole?" Dell inquired.

"Oh man, you don't know about The Hole…"Demoman stated.

"It's literally Hell on Earth,"Soldier said, "Plus...that...Thing is down there."

Dell's mouth hung open,"T-Thing?"

"No one really knows what It looks like except for a mask that covers it's whole face. Like it's glued there or somethin'. The thing can't speak so when it does it comes out as this rasping wheeze." Sniper uttered with wide eyes.

"Most of the people who go down in The Hole, never make it back up...And if they do, well they're quickly sent off to a nut-house." Demo added in.  
>"Holy Mother of Joseph,"Conagher said.<p>

"Yeah, but we have received community service. So lets not talk about it anymore please," The spy rubbed his temples

Soldier suddenly spoke,"oh hey! Dell figured out what he's going to be building for this mechanical contest thingy and he won't tell me!"

"What in Nessie are ye talkin' bout now?" Demo asked.

Dell sighed,"we have to build something for our workshop and I'm keeping my idea a secret. Which is making Miss America over here, cry and complain."

Soldier pouted which made the Texan chuckle.

"Don't worry son, you'll see soon enough."

"Private, I have found out what I am going to build!"

Dell looked up from his blueprints to see Soldier with a cheerful expression.

Oh really? Let's hear it."

"Negatory!" He smiled.

"Why not?"

Soldier leaned in, still grinning.

"Because, it's a secret."

"Fuck you too Soldier."

"Alright everyone I hope you have your blueprints ready because today we're starting to build." The teacher announced, "all materials are here and if you need something extra please ask. Oh, and please don't hurt anybody with these..."

Dell cracked his knuckles and began working. Soldier would occasionally come over to guess what he was building but he just shooed him away.

An hour later, Conagher was further in his build than the others. He thought to himself that he would be able to finish this project by the end of the day even though they have tomorrow still.

The Texan looked over to Soldier to see him struggling with...whatever he was building. To Dell, it looked like a jumble of parts found in the trash. Although, he wasn't going to pick at his friend's work.

Dell knew all too well he could finish that night, but just to torment Soldier a little longer he prolonged building until the next day.

It was an awkward morning for them again because Demo, Spy, and Sniper started their community service.

But that soon changed when they were back in their shop.

Dell sat down and started putting on the finishing touches to his work.

"May I have your attention please."

Everyone looked up to the teacher.

"The second time we meet today your projects are due. I only gave you two days because I wanted to see how you all work under pressure."

"How's your project Private?"

Dell looked over to see Soldier working on his stuff.

"Huh? Oh, I'm almost finished. Just gotta add a few more kinks and stuff...might even paint it heh."

Dell thought for a second.

"What about you?"

"Great! I think..."

"Really? I'm happy for you," Dell said with a smile.

Soldier nodded, "I can't wait to show you….And then finally see what the hell you're building."

The Texan chuckled.

Soldier saluted, "I shall let you get back to work then Private!"

Dell rolled his eyes and waved him off.

'Now let's see here...' He thought.

And, done!

Dell stepped back to admire his work. It was a little rectangle shaped box that was about half his size. Conagher was surprised he could find all the parts for it, but that's the thing about him, he sure could build anything from nothing.

The teacher was walking around now, admiring everyone's work before they were going to showcase it off in front of everyone. He walked over to Dell's project. His jaw dropped in amazement.

"You built this?" He asked.

Dell smirked and patted his building, "All done by my hands, sir."

"I can't wait to see it in action," his teacher said, "everyone we're going to start presenting now!"

Some of the other inmates really tried their hardest to make something awesome and Dell was actually surprised at some of things he saw.

Soldier was called up to show off his project before Dell. Conagher sat back in his seat with a smirk on his face, eager to see what his friend built.

The military-like man announced loudly, "This is my project! I was going to build a rocket, but I thought I should build something else." After a couple of minutes of fixing up his project he pulled it out so everyone could see.

He placed a cardboard box on his head, some dryer hoses on his arms, and shoe boxes on his feet. On the box were plastic cups for eyes. Also, a coat hanger popped up from the top.

"Beep Boop, I am a robot maggots!" He said as he did a robotic like dance.

A silence fell upon the room for what seemed like years. Everyone just stared awkwardly at this preposterous display.

The teacher, who looked like he lost a part of himself entirely stated,"What you just did is one of the most insanely, idiotic things I've ever seen. At no point in your presentation were you even close to anything that could be considered irrational thought. Everyone is this room is now dumber for having to see this. You will be awarded no points for this project and may God have mercy on your soul."

Soldier looked at the teacher and made a sad beeping like noise. He shuffled his way back to his desk and sat down. He looked over to me and gave two thumbs and smiled.

'This man has a few screws loose.' the Texan sighed.

"Dell Congaher?"

A chill went up Dell's spine. All he could think of was that his building will fail on him.

He walked to the front of the classroom and pulled his project over.

He rubbed his hands together and said,"Hello everyone, this is my project. I call it, the Dispenser."

He pulled the covers that were hiding the Dispenser from the eyes of everyone off.

The Dispenser was box like and stood about half of Dell's height. It had a gauge on the front and a CRT screen on the top. On the bottom was a tray full of spare parts and tools. A drawer above that held medical supplies.

"So, like is it just a freaking cabinet or somethin',"someone in the back asked. He chuckled a bit with his friends as well.

Dell laughed a little as well,"Well, not exactly partner...This here Dispenser emits a health like boost if you stand near it. How does it do that? Heh, I can't give all my secrets away."

"Oh yeah?"The same guy said. He walked to the front of the room and stood next to the dispenser. He looked down into the Texan's eyes intimidatingly.

Then, he paused and his eyes grew huge.

"I-I feel…"

"Better?"

"...Yeah."

"Then it works, yes?"

"H-How….?"

Dell gave a hearty laugh and squeezed the kid's shoulder. A twinkle could be seen in Dell's eye, but only the man in front of him was able to see it. With an unconscious nod, he walked back to his seat.

"Well Mr. Conagher, I think you've made one of the best things I've seen in a very long time. Good work."

Dell looked over to his teacher and smiled.

It seemed like things were beginning to change for the old Texan.

"And like, it did this! It was so cool you maggots! You guys should have been there." Soldier exclaimed during dinner.

Demoman, who was more intrigued with the story, slapped Dell on the back which made him choke a little.

"Well done lad! I wish we could have drinks to celebrate, being sober this long has been killing me."

Dell smiled and rubbed the back of his head,"It wasn't _that_ great I mean…"

"Oh shut up Dell."

Everyone looked over to Spy who interrupted.

"Be happy, that class is hard you know. It's not why we're not taking, and well, why would I want to do that when I'm out of here anyway...Good work, mon ami."

Conagher was astonished, then he grinned,"Thanks Spy."

Sniper spoke up after they were all done being cheerful,"So mate, I have an idea on what your name should be."

"You do?"

"Yep, what do you guys think about...The Engineer?"

"The Engineer?" Demoman inquired.

Spy rubbed his chin, "That actually has a ring to it you know. You're actually good for something Bushman!"

"Shut up you bloody spook."

"Then it's settled then!" Soldier boasted, "You're now the Engineer!."

"The...Engineer…"Dell said.

He did like the sound of that.

* * *

><p>Reference the teacher made to Soldier: watch?v=uq-v1TTUyhM<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

After the events of the days prior, Miss Pauling caught word of the Dispenser the Engineer built.

"I'd like for you to tell me how you built that machine, Mr. Conagher."

The Texan stared at her.

"May I ask why?"

"We'd like to use it for the prison; it would help for the infirmary and armory. Of course you're probably wondering 'what's in it for me?', well, we here at Teufort have many ways of paying you."

The Engineer smirked, "bribery? Well doll, there isn't much I want or need."

Miss Pauling blankly looked at him.

"Better breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next 5 years."

"Deal."

Weeks went by since Engi built the events that took place in the workshop. The better meal change was great. Although, the others enjoyed it more because they continuously stole his food.

He began to feel sick of it all. Sick of doing the same things over and over each day. He felt like if his friends weren't there he would have gone crazy.

"Hey so I heard we're getting a new batch of inmates."

The Engineer looked up to Soldier who was speaking to no one in particular.

"Oi hope they're not all a bunch of assholes, I'm sick of all these annoying people," Sniper mumbled.

"As long as no one pisses me off, then I'll be fine," Demoman said.

The Engineer nodded.

Spy, who usually doesn't partake in small talk, said to Engi, "I'm surprised you're not adding anything into the conversation mon ami."

"Eh," Engi replied,"I don't know, just feelin' a bit under the weather I guess."

Spy looked at him. The Frenchman wasn't totally convinced with his answer.

The older man knew this and he just rubbed his scruffy beard.

"Yeah I'm not sure Spy, perhaps I just need a lil' fresh air."

It seems the Spy bought it because he left him alone after that.

With the same cycle over and over it began to get to the Texan's head. And now that Soldier reminded him of the new prisoners, his whole body twitched.

A couple nights before, he was walking back to his cell after chilling in the common room when he overheard two guards.

Normally Engi wouldn't eavesdrop, but what they said peaked his interest.

"So, we're supposed to be receiving more prisoners soon," one guard stated.

"Oh? Are they going to be high or normal risk?" The other asked.

"Most of them normal, but a couple will be a bit more on the high side."

"What do you mean?"

Engineer heard the click of a lighter then smoke filled his nostrils.

"A little out west they caught this mafia like group who've been cartelling between the border. They were able to break in and catch their leader. They're going to be keeping them all apart so their leader will be sent here."

"Heh, are hands will be full. The Administrator should look into hiring more guards."

"That's not all though, that leader of theirs...He hardly speaks any English and he's like as tall as the Empire state building."

"Oh great...Just what we need," he heard the guard sigh.

"Well, we should head back. Mr. Hale wants us to be on the lookout for prisoners trying to dig tunnels."

"Alright, lead the way."

The old Texan walked out to the yard and met up with his friends at their usual spot, the bleachers on the southwest side.

Sniper was bumming a light from Spy who stole it from a guard a week or two back.

Demoman groaned out his soberness, which he did all the time, but this time he was especially upset. Engineer didn't know why, but he assumed something happened before they went out to yard.

"I need a drink right now or I'll die," he exaggerated.

"You always need a drink you eyeless Scot," the Spy retorted.

"Yeah, that's very stereotypical of you to always want to drink!," Shouted Soldier.

"Stereotypical?" Demoman looked appalled, "you dumb git, I'm Scottish not bloody fuckin' Irish! I don't wear a wee little leprechaun hat nor am I fuckin' ginger!"

"Oh," was all Soldier said.

"They're here?"

The group looked over to a guard who was talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Shit, yeah, I'm on my way. Alright. Yo Joe, we've been called to the front gates to bring in the prisoners."

"So they've arrived," Spy said while taking a drag of his cigarette.

Engineer shifted his feet. He wasn't sure if he should tell them what he heard the other day in fear they'd just laugh at him for being worried. Although, he felt if he didn't say anything he'll regret it.

"The new prisoners will mostly be high risk," he heard himself say,"and there's going to be this one man; tall, big, and hardly speaks a word of English."

The others looked at him.

Engineer's face grew red.

Sniper spoke, "hmm, well we'll have to keep an eye out."

"Don't worry Private! If someone tries and starts shit with us we'll teach them who's boss."

Engineer let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He managed a smile and said a quick 'okay'.

A few minutes passed of them just sitting there and doing nothing.

Spy dropped the bud of his cigarette on the ground and put it put with his foot.

"Well this is boring," Sniper said then added into the conversation from earlier, "I could use a drink right now as well Demo."

"If only they'd just let me have a sip! One sip is all I ask!" The Scot cried.

"Good job you jar-man, now he's never going to stop again!" The Spy lipped to Sniper.

"Shut up mongrel."

"Oh please, you're pathetic."

"Soldier,"Demoman sobbed in the American man's arms,"why is this prison so cruel? Just because I blew up some things and now they won't let me near a bottle!"

"Maggot, you will get in control of yourself this instant! Once you do you will unhand me!"

"Get a life frog!"

"I would have if it wasn't for you!"

The Engineer looked back and forth between the petty fight and Demo crying in Soldier's arms.

He rubbed his face in frustration. He looked up and noticed something.

"Hey y'all"

"I will rip your throat out Frenchie."

"I'd like to see you try you petit chien."

"Y'all need to see this.."

"Soldier it's been so long! I don't even remember how alcohol tastes."

"Demoman, release me."

"Partners..please."

Sniper was about to throw a punch at Spy when Engineer shouted, "God dammit guys would you just look!"

The Texan pointed to the doorways to the yard which had more people coming out of them. The others stopped what they were doing to see about twenty new prisoners shuffle their ways outside. A tall, bald man who stood out from the rest had a scowl on his face. A vast quietness fell upon all the prisoners, old and new.

"Move," a guard yelled to the new prisoners,"the Administrator is busy at the moment. She'll give you the introductory once yard is over."

The new prisoners awkwardly dispersed;they tried their best to avoid contact with the older prisoners.

The tall prisoner, who Engineer guessed was the leader of that cartel, walked to a vulnerable group of people and demanded something from them. Being too far away, Engi wasn't able to tell what.

"Ha! Me, weak? You should've seen me back at home brutha!"

"Oh great, we have a kid here," Sniper grunted.

There was a group of people surrounding a young kid with freckles and buck like teeth.

"Back in Boston I was known as the toughest kid! I took no shit from anyone. Huh? Why am I in a prison in New Mexico? Oh well, uhm, my mum wanted to move away from the city."

The kid nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Goodbye kid," Spy chuckled with Sniper.

"What do you mean?" Engineer asked the two.

"He's fresh meat Engi. Young, good looking...Some of these men have been in here for a _long _time. Do you catch my meaning?" Sniper smirked and put his cigarette out.

The Texan breathed in.

"I-I do...," was all he managed to say.

Crack.

Stretching after laying down for almost an hour felt to good to Engineer.

It was free time before lock up, and the older man happily took a nap which was much needed.

He was laying in his cell where his thoughts struck him.

'Demoman said he blew things up, makes sense because of his name...what kind of stuff did he blow up to get in here?'

Engineer's face went white in fear. He shook it off and went to the sink in his cell to wash his face. He rubbed his growing beard, deciding not to cut it since he felt the change suited him.

Another thought struck him when he was drying his face.

Why should he care if Demo, or anyone in here did something horrible like that? He fucking murdered two people and his unborn child (if it was his) for fucks sake.

His head swam again with anger and confusion. He was losing himself and felt like he was going to pass out.

'A walk will do me good...yeah,' he thought.

Walking out of his cell and down the rows of others' cells, the Texan tried not to stumble or show signs of distress. He wasn't sure where he was going, just somewhere other than the blank walls of his 'home'. He turned a corner and slammed right into someone.

"Oh God, pardon me," he stumbled out. He looked up to see who he hit. A wave of regret smashed into him so hard Engi wished he just stayed in his cell.

Before him was the one man Engineer did not want to see.

The new high risk prisoner from that cartel.

"O-oh I'm so sorry," the Texan squeaked out.

The big man peered down into the eyes of the smaller man.

"You, what is your name?" He said in a thick accent.

"Uh, the people here...they call me... the Engineer," he said so soft he wondered if the other heard him.

The tall man squinted.

"You will be my friend, da?"

"E-eh? Why?" The Texan gave the man in front of him a puzzled look.

The man shrugged, "you're short and your voice is funny to me."

Engineer had a blank expression. He wasn't to sure what to say honestly.

"Just wait a damn minute son, I'm not that shor-"

"I must leave now, I am terribly sorry my friend," The taller man interrupted.

"Hey, I was speak-"

The other man began to walk away.

"Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Misha. But I see you do not go by real name, so call me Heavy. Goodbye."

And with that he left.

Engineer stood there dumbfounded. He wasn't entirely sure what to do then. He let out a sigh and ran his hand over his head.

Well, at least he didn't feel like shit anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Since we're getting into later chapters, Feedback is appreciated!

ALSO I NEED BETA READERS, if you'd like to beta read for me please send me a PM!

***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE MENTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT/RAPE***

* * *

><p>"Funny voice man!"<p>

Engineer's face went white as he heard the familiar accent of a certain someone.

Heavy ran over to the Engi's breakfast table. Spy, Sniper, Demo, and Soldier's mouths dropped.

"I can sit here?" The huge man asked.

"Uhm sure, partner," the Texan responded with hesitation.

Heavy's face lit up and sat down across from Engineer near Soldier.

Soldier's face twisted as the table leaned in to the weight.

The group looked at Engineer for answers.

The old man sighed, "everyone this is Heavy. That's not his real name, but he chose that 'cause he knows Engineer ain't my real name. Heavy, this is Spy, Sniper, Demoman, and Soldier."

Engineer pointed to each individual while stating their names.

"Hello everyone," Heavy said with a smile.

"Hi...," the others said in unison.

"You will not believe this Engineer!"

"What do you mean, Heavy?"

"They make delicious sandwiches! Not as good as my mother's back in Russia though," The foreign man smiled and ate his food obnoxiously.

Engineer grinned, "I guess they do.. However, I for one, love their bacon."

Spy, in all honesty, was bewildered to say the least. Didn't the other day Engineer was saying how scared he was of this foreign man and here he is having a casual conversation with him? He wasn't sure what to say to the Texan. Also, he didn't really feel like it was a good idea to converse about that at that moment. Not that a man of his high standards is scared of this big man; it's just that if did piss him off, he wasn't too keen on being punched in the face.

The Frenchman waited until breakfast was over till he pulled Engineer to the side.

"Woah, slow down there partner. What's the matter?" The older of the two inquired.

"Why is that bear sitting with us?" He wasn't entirely trying to say it with disgust, but already having Demo and Soldier with their uncultured ways was enough for him.

Engi sighed, "I know it's weird isn't it?" He smiled and continued, "Last night Heavy and I crossed paths. I accidentally bumped into him, but instead of yelling at me he pretty much demanded that we were friends."

The Spy stared at him, which the Texan took it as to continue.

"Something about the guy, I don't know...Even though I know he was apart of that drug cartel. Something tells me he had to. Like, he wouldn't have done that if things changed. I guess I feel bad for him; especially since I was so scared of the guy"

"Hmm," Spy pondered, "Understandable. However, I feel like I've met him before. And that feeling is telling me to not trust him."

He put a hand on the Frenchman's shoulder.

"Don't worry Spy, I have faith in him."

Shrugging the hand off, the younger gentleman began to walk away. He turned his head back and looked at the other.

With a grin he said, "I don't believe in faith."

* * *

><p>The Texan wiped the sweat from his forehead as he put his materials away in his Dispenser. He met up with Soldier and the two made their way to the dining hall.<p>

Soldier leaned over to Engi as they were walking. He put a hand over his mouth and whisper, "Does that Commie bastard have to sit with us?"

The older man sighed, "Soldier, that's not polite. Just because he's Russian doesn't mean he's a Communist."

"Pfft, you do not know what you're saying Private, that man is a full-blooded Commie!"

"Well, he's sitting with us so don't you dare call him that, alright?"

Solly sulked and grumbled a "yeah…"

The two entered the cafeteria and received their food from the lunch line. They looked over to their table to see Heavy loudly talking with Demoman. He looked up to see Engineer walking over and his face lit up.

"Engineer! Come, come sit next to me friend!" Heavy announced while patting the seat beside him.

The Texan gave Soldier one more glare that said, "I mean it", and made his way over to the Russian.

"Good morning Heavy."

"Morning my friend! I was talking to Demoman here about al-...alc...I uh," the Russian stammered.

"Alcohol," Demo said for him.

"Da, that!" Heavy grinned.

Engineer looked to the Scot, "Seriously?"

"Hey! He brought it up."

"What?" Heavy asked; his expression bewildered.

"Demo here has an alcohol problem," Engi replied.

"Oi, I do not!"

"Ha! Hell yeah you do," Soldier added in, "You were crying on me the other day."

Demo looked away with a light blush on his cheeks, "I- No I wasn't."

Spy and Sniper snickered.

The Scot shouted at him, "I can bloody here you, you stupid Lassies!"

"Alright , alright calm down Demo," The Spy said with a smirk still on his face.

"I'm going to pound your face in if you don't stop smirking Frenchie," he glared with one eye.

"I can't, you're amusing me. Especially with only one eye."

"Okay that's it!"

"Stop!" Heavy shouted and the others tensed up at the loud voice. He turned to the Engineer, "Are they always like this?"

"Well, uhm, it's usually the Sniper and Spy."

Heavy grew upset, "Why do you fight? You should be happy."

"Happy?" Spy scoffed, "We're in prison!"

"It's better to be happy though...We all did bad, we're here together. We should all change for the better."

The Spy scoffed, "Change for the better!"

"Why are you- so, upset...?"

"Because a man of my standards doesn't belong here!"

"Oh you're so great aren't you Spy? What about the men you stabbed in the back, figuratively and seriously," Sniper retorted.

"Oh shut the hell up, Bushman. Should I even begin to state the things who've done?"

Sniper grimaced and looked away.

"And like I said before, it's your fault I am in here," He turned to look at Heavy, "As for you. You're too cheery for a man like yourself."

"What do you mean for a man like myself?" Heavy asked generally confused.

"Heh, it took me a while to figure out, but I know you. I know who you are and what you've done. What do you think you're getting at by now trying to mend things together? Just because you're not with them anymore? You want us to change for the better, but I know on the inside you sure as hell won't be able to change. Not for them, not for us, not even for yourself."

Heavy's nostrils flared. He clenched and unclenched his hands. He then slammed his fists on the table and abruptly left the table. Giving Spy a glare and a curse in Russian, he left the cafeteria. A guard ran over to stop him, but when he saw the look on his face, he just escorted him back to his cell.

Silence fell on the table.

"Well, uh, I didn't call him a Communist, Engi," Soldier said to break the silence.

"Soldier please shove a boot up your ass...You too Spy,"Like Heavy, he stood up and dumped his untouched food in the trash. However, by the time he walked to the exit, lunch was over and he was able to leave without being reprimanded.

* * *

><p>Engineer didn't see Heavy for the rest of the day. Guilt washed over him as he thought back to today's dinner.<p>

'I should have said something, anything to stop the Spy from saying whatever the hell he did,' He thought to himself.

Engi laid on his bed and began to think how Heavy was right. They were all here and they all did bad shit to be locked up. Just because someone did one thing and the other did something less doesn't mean anything in here.

'Maybe I just don't understand. Spy did say he knew Heavy. If that means he knew him prior to being locked up.'

"I'm sick of sitting here every night like angsty teenager, I need to go take a walk," He said aloud. He stood up and thought about how the last time when he took a walk he bumped into Heavy.

"Maybe I'll- Maybe I can see him walking around too…"

He began to walk the same ways he did the last time, hoping that he'll see the tall Russian. He turned the corner where he first met him and stood face to face with absolutely nothing.

He sighed.

"What am I thinking...Like Hell he'd be out walking. He's probably really pissed off with Spy right about now."

He was about to turn around and walk back when he heard a muffled cry.

He stopped and listened.

"mffft-elp!"

"What in Sam hill was that?"

The Texan continued walking down the hallway. The noise he was hearing reaching higher volumes until he stood in front of a small maintenance closet. Beyond the door were muffled cries of help and people yelling for them to be quiet

Engineer swallowed and hesitantly reached his hand for the doorknob. His hand hovered over it, like touching it would cause him severe burns. Finally he touched it and turned it slowly. He opened the door to peek in and his eyes widened in surprise.

Inside was a bunch of men holding and beating the young kid who arrived with Heavy the other day.

"Can you hold him down a little better?" One of the men said.

"I wish I could, but this damn kid keeps squirming."

One of the men, who Engi guessed was the leader of this 'pack', pulled out a knife and showed it to the boy. The kid's eyes almost popped out of his skull as he tried to shout over duct tape that covered his mouth.

"Now listen here kid, we've been in here for a while, and we've gotten very lonely….And you,"He paused to rub a hand up the kid's arm which made goosebumps appear,"are just the right person we need. It's like God gave us a little gift."

The man chuckled.

Engineer shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure what to do, one versus three wasn't an easy match for him. Though he didn't want to leave the poor boy.

He bit his lip.

"Well well, what do we have here,"a voice whispered in his ear. Arms raked around his waist and pulled the Texan closer to an unknown body.

He was pushed through the doorway, and the eyes of everybody in the room looked at the two.

The leader smirked, "My oh My, where did you find this one?"

"He was standing outside watching the show,"the man above him rubbed Engi's hips.

"Well I'm not into old men…but I could make an exception with this one."

"Wait please,"Engi stopped him,"Just...Let the poor boy go. You don't have to do this."

The Leader walked closer to the older man.

"And why not? Are you giving yourself up for him?"

The Engineer shivered. He looked over at the boy who was in complete terror.

"I-I…"

"Let's just fuck them both,"the guy who had his arms wrapped around Engi said.

"P-Please…"Engi whispered.

One of the men holding down the boy threw the person behind Engi rope to tie him down.

A hand felt down to cup between his leg's,"I'm going to have to tie you up now Doll, but I don't think you'd mind would you?"

The laugh of the man and his touch sent a feeling up Engineer's spine. The Texan gripped his fists and turned around in the man's arms to look him in the face. He gave him a smile as he rubbed up against the man.

"Huh?.." The tall man blushed.

Engineer smirked.

"Just relax partner," He leaned into his ear, "I'm just giving you exactly what you want."


End file.
